


Memories of Him

by Wolfythe5th



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Memories, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfythe5th/pseuds/Wolfythe5th
Summary: A young hero is trying his best to remember someone important to him, and he wouldn't stop until he remember him again.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is important as you, not my life or time itself

Everything is the same. The sun slowly rises up to its rightful place and shines upon a little campsite in the forest. The campsite was small compare to the fire beside it. The fire was put out for a while now as the smoke rises up to dance with the sunlight creating a beautiful scene of lonely. A young black cat woke up as he was embraces by the warm sunlight and surrounds by the cold smoke. He yawns as he got up, careful as to not breathes in the smoke around him and starting to do his stretches. This is his usual morning routine. He looks around his surroundings. The birds were singing a sweet medley only for the sun to hears. The flowers rising up, trying their best to reach for the sun’s throne. The trees trying their best to keep up with the wind in a light dance. “Everything is same.” He said as he starts walking away from the campsite. It doesn’t matter if he leaves it there, he knows that he will return again. 

Despite the sun already being up, the forest is still sleeping in the cover of the darkness. The young hero continues his walk, not affected by this feeling of fear that someone would normally feel if they would walk by themselves in the forest, but the young hero doesn't feel this feeling anymore. After walking down the same path countless time by now, he doesn’t remember when was the last time that he felt fear. As he continues his walk in the sleeping forest, he can see the shadow of the trees laughing, and pointing at him for his failure, he didn’t care. He just continues his path out of the dark infested forest. 

Everything is same. A little house sitting on a hill, viewing a great ruby heart surrounding by a little village. After a while of peaceful silent, the forest starting to shakes and give birth to a young black cat wearing red all over him, and holding a katana tie around his stomach. The young hero has saw the same scenery many times at this point. He walk toward the house. “I find it again.” He said as he reaches the stairs. He opens the door and felt a familiar warm feeling in his chest again, but he can’t remember why he feels this way. 

The house is empty of any life, but at the same time it feels welcoming and warm to him. The living room have a couch facing a flat T.V set up with a gaming console. The kitchen is clean with the refrigerator still running, and the table full of food. The hero just continues his walk around, trying to find a picture this time to see who lives have. None of the room that he has check has any picture or other things that can help him. The hero stands there and think, “What other room I haven’t check yet?” he said as he looks around. The house is small from the outside, or at least to him, but in the inside, its big like a maze. A maze that hold the answer that he is looking for. His eyes finally land on a door at the end of the hallway, just pass through the kitchen that he failed to notices at first. “How did I miss that?”. The hero said. He knows that he hadn’t check the whole house yet, but he visits the house so many times at this point that he memorizes the sound of the refrigerator running, the smell of the food on the table, and even the layout of the house. He walks toward the door, passing through the only part of the house that have a little life still in it, that being the kitchen. He can’t help but to feel sad as he passes through the kitchen. He reaches for the unknown door’s handle, and notices that the door was not lock to his surprise. He opens the door that lends to a world long forgotten to time and to him. 

The room itself was a bedroom with a triple bed bunk beside the wall and bookshelves around the room. The room is completed dark but he can see his surroundings. He enters the room, and the feeling that he feels in his chest is starting to hurt him. He walks toward the bed bunks and saw that the bottom bunk has a stuff cat. The stuff animal has yellow buttons eyes, and seem to be homemade. He picks it up and as he ran his fingers through it, he notices that its chest is moist. He put the toy back and climb to the middle bed bunk and find a painting on the bed. He climbs into the bed and grab the painting. The painting was crude draw like if a kid did it. The painting shows a black cat being hug by a badger, twice his size, and on top of the badger’s head is a small blue bat sitting on him. He notices that all the people in the painting doesn’t have clothes on, beside the lack of clothes, there was no background in the painting. The painting has no signature and seem to not be done yet. 

“Are these the ones who lives in this house?” The young hero says as he places down the painting on the bed again. He climbs to the top bunk and starting to feels warm again, this causes him to climbs in and try to his best to keep this feeling of warmth for himself. As he lean down on the bed, he notices that a lamp is attaches on the edge of the bedside, and saw a drawing tape on it. He grabs the drawing and saw the black cat again from the painting, but this time he seems to have clothes on and draw in professional way. His clothes are red with a cape around his neck and holding a katana too. 

“...is that...me?” The hero asks as he turn the drawing around to see the back of it, and saw a nice written note on it. “For Mao Mao, the one who save me when I needed help, and who always is by my side---” The written ends there. It was clear that there was more to the note but was not finished for some reason. 

“Am I... Mao Mao?” The hero asks to himself as he looks at his gloved hands. “...I finally found my name...I guess...but who are those others?” Mao Mao asks as he jumps off from the top bed bunk, with the warm feeling disappear right after as he jumps out. He exits the bedroom, and as he walks, pass the kitchen, the smell of the food hit him. He turns his head aside and looks at the table cover in food. The food isn’t rotten or looks bad, when he was here last time and when he pass through just a while ago. He wasn’t never hunger during his other visits to the house before, he still is not hunger now, but his curiosity got the better of him. He walks toward the table and saw cakes, pies, and fruits covering the table. As he looks through the food, and he saw something that made his mind go blink for a second. It was a cobbler! Mao Mao quickly run toward the cobbler and pick it up in a flash. He was about to devour the whole thing in single bite, but out of nowhere his head starting to hurt. His mind is trying to remind him of something painful. He drops the cobbler on the floor and put his hands over his head, covering his ears. His head feels like someone is smashing him on the head with a hammer. Memories are trying to come back to him, but there are too painful for Mao Mao to handle by himself. “STOP!!!” Mao Mao yelled as he stomps on the cobbler that was on the floor. The wooden floor is now being painting with a bright violent color on it. Mao Mao ran out of the house and suddenly was hit by a cold breeze, taking his pain away. 

“Why...is it so...painful to remember?” He said as he saw the great ruby heart on the horizon. Ever since he first came to this area by the house, he saw a huge ruby heart on the horizon meeting with the sky. He could see a village under the huge ruby heart that he called “The great ruby heart”   
The great ruby heart was watching him and doing nothing but mock him for his failure to remember anything. “Maybe...it's good idea to not go inside the house anytime soon.” Mao Mao noted him as he looks ahead to the forest again. The sun is now high in the sky, lighting the whole forest now with its light. He always takes the forest path to reach the village under the ruby heart during his other times. He was about to take the same path again, the path of the unknown, but stops as he notices a bike parked at the other side of the house. This peaks his curiosity again, he walk over to the bike. The bike was old, with two tubes attaches to it by the back. It was green and show signs of being damage and repair multiple time across its lifespan. Mao Mao was about to left in it there, but something caught his eyes, on one of the tubes of the bike have a sticker of a duck. The duck, in question, was just a normal duck, but there is something with this duck that is affecting him. It makes him feel something that he hasn’t felt before. A feeling of warmth, but also of sadness at the same time. He notices that the keys are still attaches to it. Mao Mao stand there for a while thinking about using the bike, but he doesn’t know how to uses this thing in the first place. He just sighs in defeat and jump on the bike. ‘It feels familiar somehow’ He say to himself as he reaches for the keys and turn the bike on. The bike roars to live and speeds away toward the great ruby heart, causing Mao Mao to hold on to the handlebars for his dear life as the bike zooms through the sky, a hamlet appears out of nowhere around Mao Mao’ head causing him to freak out even more. The bike seems to have a set path already in place, because it's still heading toward the great ruby heart. 

This is the only time; Mao Mao could see the whole ruby heart in its purest form. He notices that the heart has multiple cracks all on it. He knows what will happen if he doesn't hurry up. “I won’t let it happen again this time, do you hear!?!?” He yelled to the heart. The bike begins to descent and Mao Mao waits until he sees the ground close by so he can climb out. When the bike was near the ground, Mao Mao jumps out, landing on the cold concrete on his feet and the bike land beside him, turning itself off. Mao Mao saw that in front of him was a castle. He never got this far before. The castle is huge than the house he just come from and color in white with hearts all over it. The castle seems to be consumed little by little by the ruby heart on top of it. Mao Mao notices that no one is guarding the castle’s door. He knows that the village is empty but last time, when he was in the village during the other night and saw lights come out from castle’s windows. He knows that he is not mistaken, but then “It was last time and not this time.” He reminds himself about this information again. He should have known better but he can’t help it sometime. He enters the castle and saw the throne room was empty and cold, not even sunlight dare to enter. After a few steps toward the room, his head beginning to hurt again, but this time he was ready. The pain was not painful as last time, but it still hurt. 

He was here before with someone by his side. The room was full of sunlight with someone sitting in the throne trying to get away from something cover in white stuff. He then starts tears up after saying someone’s name. 

“Badgerclops...” Mao Mao said as his headache went away but his heart starting to hurt instead. Mao Mao starting to feels sick after saying that name and his heart also starting to hurts. “Who is...Badgerclops?” He said the name again and his heart starting to ease after saying the name again. He knows that name hold some kind of special meaning to him. 

‘...Badgerclops, Badgerclops, Badgerclops, Badgerclops, Badgerclops...’ He said it over and over again in his head trying to remember who is this. The name brings a feeling of warmth, and caring to him. Then after repeating the name even more, an image of a lager badger appears in his mind, in fact the same badger from the painting from before. 

Mao Mao exits the castle with the feeling of warmth still in his chest. He sees the bike again and the feeling just kept growing in his chest. He jumps on the bike again and the machine roars to live for the last time. The bike just starting to arise higher and higher toward the top of the great ruby heart. Mao Mao just hold on and waiting to see what fate has in stores for him. The bike finally reaches its final destination at the top of the heart. The bike just still there in midair. Mao Mao jumps off the bike and landing on the heart. The floor was felt cold and hard on his feet. Mao Mao walks toward the center so he wouldn’t fall down. He looks down at his hands and the feeling in his chest starting to grow even more. He starting to cry now because of the pain in his heart is too much for him. As he sobs his soul away, the great ruby heart starting to shines a bright light that covers the whole village. Mao Mao knows the time has come. With his sobbing and the pain in his heart, his mind starting to remembers memories of him and someone else spending time together. His memories of Badgerclops. “Badgerclops, I will find you. I swear this in my life, even if it takes my whole lifetime to find you again.” Mao Mao said as he and the village were engulfed by the light. 

Everything is same. The sun slowly rises up to its rightful place and shines upon a little campsite in the forest. The campsite was small compare to the fire beside it. The fire was put out for a while now as the smoke rises up to dance with the sunlight creating a beautiful scene of lonely. A young black cat woke up as he was embraces by the warm sunlight and surrounds by the cold smoke. He yawns as he got up, careful as to not breathes in the smoke around him. He looks around his surroundings. He knows now what his purpose in life is now. He raises his hand up in the air and yells aloud for the whole forest to hear him. “I will find you, Badgerclops, I promise!!!”


	2. The past can't be fully forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on something new for this fanfic..

Everything feels peaceful. The sun is fully awake by now and is shining its lights down upon the lifeless village. The village was empty of any life and colors. These are the important things that every living thing needs to have in order to be alive. The buildings are decaying to a level that Mao Mao never seen before. All expect for the water fountain is neither decay or falling apart. The water fountain is always stands in the middle of the village, watching how its home is being taking over by nature again. That same lonely fountain is the only thing that still has a bit of life in it because of the water continues to run somehow.

As the light wind continues its flows, it pass through a lonely black cat that is sitting on the edge of the fountain with his feet under water. The cold water is the only thing that prove that he is alive and not dreaming. “Everything is so peaceful.” Mao Mao said. He was exhausted after coming back from the dark infested forest again. This time he didn’t even stop by the house on the hill, but instead he went straight to the village. The village is the only place that he hasn’t fully checked before, because he knows it will take him a whole day to fully explore the buildings and streets of the village. Mao Mao just sighs as he looks around his surroundings with his feet still in the water. The village is truly empty of any life expect for the wild flowers that have claim this land again. Mao Mao can’t help but feel depressed. This village could have been the home of many villagers, their laughs and kindness that once filled this place with life, little kids playing in the street making sound to show that village is running, bakers leaving their pie out on the window of their store filling the air with a sweet taste, and many more little things like that, but now its empty. Mao Mao never encounter anyone here during his time here before. Mao Mao got out from the water. The only thing that greets him is the wind that runs free around the village. 

“What happened here?”

There is no sign of an invasion or any signs of an attack from the inside. It just looks like if the villagers just got up and left for whatever reason. Mao Mao’s head starts to hurt by overthinking about his situation. ‘Why am I here, what happen to everyone, and…who am I really?’ It true that he had find his name but is it really his? “Whatever, it’s not important right now, I need to find Badgerclops first, then I can figure out what happened later.” Mao Mao said as he starts to walk toward the castle again. Even with the great distance from the castle, he still see that castle is being consume by the ruby heart bit by bit. He continues his walk though the village when he notices that some of the decaying buildings don’t have any signs on them. ‘Could these buildings have been originally houses?’ Mao Mao just shakes his head. “Stop! Focus on finding Badgerclops first!” Mao Mao reminds himself of this important mission again. ‘Badgerclops come first then everything else come second.’ As he was lost in his thoughts about Badgerclops again, a noise could be heard inside one of the building beside him. This causes Mao Mao to jump away from the noise and pull out his katana out of instinct.

Nothing happens. Everything continues to be the same as always. The wind passing between Mao Mao and building housing the noise. Mao Mao just held the katana closer to his chest as he starts walking toward the origin of the sound. As he got closer toward the building, he notices that this building was different from the others. It's has no plants or flowers growing out of it, still have some paint on it, and it has only one door in the front instead of having two like the other buildings. Mao Mao put down his katana as he continues his observation of this unique building. ‘Maybe it was a can or something else that fall down in there’ Mao Mao thought as he put down his katana and try to walk away, but unfortunately his curiosity got the better of him again. He quickly turn around and grab the door’s handle. The handle feels so cold, he never feel so something so cold before but somehow it feels familiar, but not in a good way. As Mao Mao continues to hold the handle more, a memory is coming back to him. His breathing became more erratic as the cold memory makes it way back to his head, The coldness of being alone. Mao Mao starts to tears up as an image of a black kitten wearing red overall trying his best to impress someone wearing a golden armor suit. Mao Mao shakes his head a bit and wipes his small tears away and finally opens the door of the building and enter its tragic walls. 

The room was semi-dark even with the sun shining its light though the many windows on the wall, the room was still hiding in the darkness. The first thing that he notices was the white chairs that was leaning on the wall. The wall was just painted in a boring plain white. There was a small table in the middle of the room was some magazine lay down on it. He walk toward the small table and pick one of the magazine up to examine it. The front cover of the magazine shows some kind of buildings but unfortunately the magazine was cover in cuts and the corners was tore off. Even the words was fainting away, making it impossible to read it. Mao Mao just put the magazine down on the table again, and look around his surroundings more carefully this time.

“It's look like a waiting room of some kind.” Mao Mao said as he continues to explore the small room, he notices a board hang from the wall. He walks towards it as he tries his best to not make cracking sounds as he walks through the wooden floor that dare to break in any moments. When he finally reaches it, he saw some papers pined on it. Unfortunately, the words on the paper also have fainted away a long time ago. Mao Mao feels something in his chest. A burning feeling that is threating to burn him from the inside. “What is this...feeling?” Mao Mao said as he put his one of his paws on his chest, hoping to extinguish this horrible feeling in his chest. The more time that he see the useless paper, the more fire he feels in his chest. Until it finally come out in a horrible yell. “WHY!!!” Mao Mao yelled in pain as he got out his katana again and starts slashing the board out of the wall with this intense feeling in his heart. He don’t know why he is do this but again its feel familiar somehow. The burning feeling have completely consume him whole. As he continues his ferocious attack on board with the paper flying at every direction with every slash that hits the board, but suddenly stop as he saw something on the wall again. A tall lonely mirror was staring at him for his shameful attack at the defenseless board. He stop his attack and walk closer toward the mirror and saw a reflection of a lost cat. As he continues to stares at his own reflection on the mirror, he notices something missing from him.

“…where is…my…tail?” Mao Mao ask as he stares in horror at his reflection. He quickly went to touch his tail but he felt nothing there. The only thing that he feel there is nothing but a ugly stomp of some kind. “…this…isn’t real…” He pleads as he touch the mirror, hoping to get something back. “you are lying…YOU ARE LYING TO ME!!!” He yelled at his reflection as he starts to punch at his own deform image with all his strength. He continues to punch the mirror until something red comes out from his paws. Its was completely covering his paws with this red stuff. Mao Mao stops as he see the mess of papers with red covered mirror shards on the floor. After seeing the mess that he made, he looks back at the broken mirror and then looks down at his red cover paws. He never saw something cover in such much red before. As he continues to look at his paw, an image of a yellow dog appear in his mind.

“…whatever"

He doesn’t have time to think about other stuff, what he needs to do first is to focus on finding something to stop the red liquid from coming out from his paws. He looks around the room, but saw nothing useful to stop the liquid. The only things that he can see are the chairs and the mess that he made. “Great!” Mao Mao said as he leave the building to looks for bandages somewhere else. The only other places that can have some bandages are the other buildings that he haven’t checked yet. ‘which one do I go to?’ He doesn’t have much time left, the sun is starting to set again. Mao Mao just run toward the building in front of him. As he was about to open the door, when the image of the dog appear again. Mao Mao just didn’t care anymore as open the door with the image of the dog disappear In the cold wind, never to be seem again. As he run inside the building he saw that the room seem to be a regular living room with a small couch in the middle facing a flat tv set. Mao Mao scan his surroundings and found a drawer. Mao Mao quickly run to it and open the drawer. “Please be something useful.” Mao Mao said as he ran his paws in the mess inside the drawer. He finally feels something soft and quickly pull it out. It was some cotton balls. “Could be worse.” Mao Mao said as he carefully grab the cotton balls with his mouth so it doesn’t get the red liquid on them. He thankfully found a sink on the other side of the room and walk there. He walks slowly so he doesn’t drop the cotton balls. He finally reach the sink and turn it on. Thankfully again, the water still runs. Mao Mao grabs the cotton balls from his mouth and dip them in the water and starts clean his wounds. Surprising his wounds wasn’t bad at all, just some few small stretches. Once he finish cleaning his wounds, he turned off the water and dry his hand with his cape. Something about this feels familiar again like if he did before. Mao Mao shakes his head a bit and looks around his surroundings for a second time. He notices that he left the drawer open, so he walk over there. As he was about to close the drawer, he notices something else was still in there. A map with notes on it. Mao Mao takes the map out to look at it. It shows the whole area of the village and forest, but he notices something weird about it. There was a building on the other side of the forest, a building that he never visited before. ‘Maybe he is there.’ Mao Mao thought to himself as he notices a bright light shines through the windows of the living room. Time is almost up. Mao Mao quickly held up the map again and try his best to read the notes but the writing was to small. The only thing that he could read was...

Please protect us, Mother Pure Heart.

That was the last thing that Mao Mao reads as the bright warm light engulfs him again into the nothingness.


	3. The Broken Theater Of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update the rest of this messy fanfic😅

Everything was dark around him. The darkness has swallowed him whole again. Its teeth bite down on his head, making him forget all the pain. Its arms wrapping around him, trying to shield him from the truth. The first time when he was here, he was scared like anyone else who would be here, in the darkness of the unknown, but now he is used to it. The coldness of the air makes its way under his fur. He can also feel his lungs freezing with every breath that he takes in, every time that he is here. The darkness is also full of emptiness around him. There is nothing here but his thoughts that runs freely around the void, trying its best to fill this place up with something, but it only makes things worse for him and the silence of the void doesn't make it better. It only gives him more time to recuperate from his whole situation. "Just how many times have I been here?" Mao Mao asks to the darkness around him, but no answer was given, only the cold wind that blows in his face. As time passes, Mao Mao was left with his lost thoughts about Badgerclops again. The only one that he can remember. He keeps thinking about his name repeatedly, but the only thing that he remembers is a warm feeling in his chest whenever he thinks of the name in his mind. 'Why is Badgerclops the only thing that I can remember? Is he really...the only one who cares...for me?' Mao Mao thought to himself as the darkness around him begins to disappear. "It's time." Mao Mao said as he closes his eyes.

The first thing that he sees as he opens his eyes again is a bunch of bright white flowers staring at him. Mao Mao notices that he is sitting on a white wooden chair. He got up from the chair and quickly notice that there was another chair beside him, also a white but larger wooden chair. He looks around his surroundings and sees that he is in the middle of a flower field in the middle of nowhere. "Where am I? And where is my tent?" Mao Mao didn't notice until now, but the sky is completely dark. Mao Mao looks up to the sky and notices many small bright things on the sky that are shining down upon the flowers around him causing them to shine brighter than the dark sky. "What are... those things...in the sky?" Mao Mao asks. He never has seen something so beautiful in the sky before.

"Those things in the sky are called stars." A voice answer, catching Mao Mao off guard. He quickly looks around to find the owner of the voice and he sees someone on the other side of the field. Mao Mao can't believe it. After many visits to the village and the house on the hill, He finally finds someone else here. He never heard anyone's voice except for his own. This made Mao Mao feels a bit lightheaded because of the excitement of finding someone else is in the same situation as him. "Hey, can you help me?" Mao Mao yells as he begins to walk toward the person on the other side of the flower field.

Because of how dark it is, Mao Mao couldn't see the person. He begins to walks closer to the other side. As he passes through the white flowers, he could feel the smooth texture of the flowers' petals that rub against his now rough fur. It makes him relax a bit more as he made his way through the endless white field ahead of him. As he continues his walk, he notices that the person from far doesn't move all. This cause Mao Mao to panic a bit. He begins to pick up his pace a bit but as soon as he did, the person begins to walk away from him. "Hey, wait!!!" Mao Mao yells as he begins to run. He runs as fast as he can but, no matter how fast he runs, he seems to not be able to reach the person. "Please Stop!!!" Mao Mao yells as he tries his best to run faster but his body slowly starts to betray him. The person seems to not hear him at all as they keep walking away from him. Mao Mao was so close to the person now. He can even see the back of the person and notice that they are some kind of large badger. The only thing that stood out was that one of their arms is fully made of metal somehow. This cause Mao Mao's mind to slowly turns its wheel. He is remembering something important. Something that makes his head and his chest hurt as he finally remembers the pain of not being able to save him from his fate.

"Please don't leave me, Badgerclops!!!" Mao Mao yells as his tears fall on top of the flowers. The flowers that have no idea how much pain that Mao Mao is going through right now. Mao Mao doesn't know what he is saying to this stranger, but he doesn't care. He knows deep inside his heart, that this person is Badgerclops. The one who he was looking for all this time. "PLEASE, DON'T ABANDON ME!!!" Mao Mao yells as his body finally betrays him and falls on the ground. Mao Mao quickly got up but was blind by a bright light. As his eyes finally adjust to the light, he notices his scenery, and it makes him sick to his core.

The sun slowly rising to its rightful place and shines upon the little flower field in the middle of nowhere. Mao Mao's knees feel so weak after seeing this scenery again. "Everything is the same...again" This causes Mao Mao to fall to the ground in despair. "What is...HAPPENING?!?!" Mao Mao yells as he begins to rip the flowers in front of him. No matter what he does, nothing will change. Everything will always be the same, like a broken disc playing on a loop. After calming himself down, He gets up and notices that this location is not the same where he first awoke the other time before. "Wait...is this the other side of the forest?" Mao Mao asks as he gets the dirt off of his cape. This would explain why he doesn't know about the flower field. 'Then the other building should be here somewhere.' He looks ahead and he indeed sees a building up ahead. Mao Mao runs toward it, not caring about anything anymore. He wants to find the truth no matter the cost. As he finally reaches the building, he notices that it was some kind of old barn.

He stops in front of the barn and examines it from the outside first. The walls were rotten away, making the house to have a disgust green color to it. It also has some kind of garage to its side. Mao Mao walks to the door of the garage but it was locked. As he walks away, the smell of cobbler hits his nose. Mao Mao stops dead in his track and he continues to smell the scent. A sweet smell that makes his heart runs a bit faster because it feels so familiar...

"...Home..." Mao Mao said as his head begins to hurt. He tries his best to withstand the pain this time as he did last time, a painful memory film begins to play in his broken theater mind. The scene starts with a little black kitten trying his best to hide his cobble from someone. He made his way through the kitchen and finally got out of the house. A house that was a prison for the little kitten. He never got the choice of doing whatever he likes until now. He decided to sit under a tree, far away from the house. This tree means a lot to him because it the only one who would let the little kitten do whatever he wants. As he looks at his cobbler, he felt guilty because he knows that he is breaking the rules but he didn't care. When he was about to take a bite of the cobble, someone wearing a golden suit of armor appears out of nowhere and starts yelling violently at the little black kitten with curses causing the kitten to cry.

As the sad scene finally ends, Mao Mao puts a hand over his nose to stop any more memories from coming back. He doesn't need any of these useless memories, he just wants his memories of Badgerclops back. 'Who is that kitten and that person wearing the golden armor?' Mao Mao just shakes his head and walks away from the scent. As he makes his way toward the barn's front door, he sees that the windows of the house were covered up with white paper. 'How odd.' Mao Mao thought to himself as he opens the front door. He was surprised to find the door unlock. "Why will someone leave their door to unlock but cover the window up and lock every other door?" Mao Mao doesn't know what is happening anymore at this point.

"Whatever, at least I didn't need to waste time on finding another way in." Mao Mao said as makes his way inside the old house. The first thing that he notices right now, was that all the furniture was cover with white sheets. The inside of the house was nothing else special about. It's smaller than the house on the hill. Everything in the house is just white.

This color has been chasing him for a while now after he first remembers Badgerclops. ''Am I going insane now?'' Mao Mao said as he tried his best to walk away from the whiteness that now has claimed this part of the house as a part of its kingdom. As he continues to walk through the empty house, he feels so lonely, but maybe that is because of the location of the barn. After all, he is in the middle of nowhere with no knowledge of what this place is. His thoughts clouded his mind with memories of Badgerclops again. He tries his best to remember more about Badgerclops but fails to remember anything. This only causes Mao Mao to feels that the burning feeling in his chest again. That burning sensation that threatened to take over him again. Mao Mao quickly thinks of something to calm himself down. The phase 'Breath in, breath out' appears out of nowhere in his mind.

Mao Mao decides to do this. As he begins, a wave of relief came over him and extinguish this horrible burning sensation from him. When the feeling was finally gone from his chest and Mao Mao decides to continues his investigation of the house. As he walks past the white covered furniture, he notices some pictures that are hanging from the wall. He grabs one of them and saw a picture of a small rabbit wearing some orange overall and also having a huge hat on top of him, blocking his eyes but not his whole face. A huge pumpkin is also visible behind the small rabbit with a 2nd place ribbon on it. Mao Mao continues to see the picture waiting for something to trigger in his mind, but nothing happens. Mao Mao looks at the picture one more time. The image of the rabbit being happy makes Mao Mao's heart sinks a bit. 'That rabbit looks so happy...I wonder if I ever was this happy before?' Mao Mao puts the picture back to its place and continues to explore the room. He makes his way inside a small kitchen.

There was nothing here, except for the horrible smell of rotten food. Mao Mao covers his nose and quickly looks for another way to exit the kitchen. He already been to the other rooms of the house and found nothing, so the kitchen is the last place to look for clues but the smell is too strong for him. He notices another door by the refrigerator and quickly runs toward it to escape from the horrible smell that lingers in the kitchen. He swings the door open and runs inside, quickly closing the door behind him, so the smell doesn't escape with him. When he finally sees that he is no longer in the kitchen. He knees down and tries his best to catch his breath again. He feels the air rushing into his lungs. He feels so overwhelmed with a feeling of freedom again. When he finally feels better, he stands up again and notices that he is in the garage. The smell of cobbler is no longer here but that is not important to him.

The garage was empty as far as he can see. Mao Mao walks toward the huge door of the garage to open them but he trips over something. Mao Mao finds himself in the ground again. As he gets up again, he notices that the thing that causes him to fall was a book. The book was just there, laying down on the ground, with no real reason for it to be there. He grabs the book from the ground and notices that the book is in poor condition. "Why is this book just lying here?" Mao Mao looks around the room but didn't find any bookshelves around. He looks at the book again and notices that the cover of the book was painted with a dark red, pure white, and light brown colors. As he continues to stare at the book, he feels the need to open it. He looks around the room one last time before opening the book. "Well, there could be something useful in here." Mao Mao said. Little did he knows that is finally opening his past within the page of the book, only to fall in despair yet again.

Once upon a time, the land was given a gift from the heavens. A huge, dark pink, the bright heart that can grant any wish for the people of the land. As years passed, the land was being attacked almost every day, this caused the king to make a wish to the heart. "Please, shielded this land away from any danger from the outside world! Please, Grant my wish, Ruby Pure Heart!" The king yelled. The Ruby Pure Heart granted the wish of the king and creating a shield around the whole kingdom and makes the land invisible to the outside world, but little did the king knows that to grant a wish, the soul of the individual needs to be forfeited for the wish to come true in reality.

Many years later a hero and an ex-villain accidentally found the kingdom that thought to be lost to time. They discover the Ruby Pure Heart was the cause of the shield around the kingdom that they accidentally broke. The hero and the ex-villain decide to stay and protect the people in return to amend for their mistake.

Everything went well, and with every day that passed the hero and the ex-villain grow closer together with their hopes intertwining with each other's, brings them even closer than ever before, but all of that change when the cruelest despair appeared to crushed their hope in just one move. The hero and the ex-villain tried their best to hold back this unknown danger that threatened to destroy the whole kingdom, but sadly their efforts weren't enough. In his last attempt to destroy the danger, the hero tries to sacrifice himself to take the despair down with him. The hero had already accepted his sad fate, but the ex-villain didn't. In his last effort, the ex-villain knockout the hero and made a cruel decision that will only cause more despair for the hero.

The ex-villain knows what he is doing is cruel, but he knows that the hero will recover from this. For a long time, he already knows that the Ruby Pure Heart can grant any kind of wish but required the individual who made the wish to forfeited their soul, but he doesn't care about that. He wants to protect this kingdom with all might because this place means a lot to him. This is the only place where he found true love, but sadly he never told him this. "Stop, this isn't time to think about that!" The ex-villain said as he slapped his face and looked at the unconscious hero on the ground. "I am sorry...Mao Mao." The ex-villain said as he steps toward the view of the Ruby Pure Heart. "Please hear me, Ruby Pure Heart. In exchange for my soul...Please allow me to protect this kingdom for the rest of my existence!" The ex-villain yelled.

The Ruby Pure Heart looked deep inside his heart and saw that his wish was honest, so with this information, the Ruby Pure Heart shine a bright light down upon the ex-villain. The ex-villain was surrounded by the bright light. He felt so light and also stronger as well. The hero finally woke up and saw his best friend in awe as majestic, pure white angel wings appear around him. The ex-villain finally felt that he truly became a true hero of justice. He flew up to the sky, far from the kingdom that he loves. He saw that the danger begins to chase him toward the sky. As the danger got closer to him, he decided to end this once and for all. He shines his holy light down upon the despair, defeated it with just one hit. As he continues to shine his light, the whole valley could see how he easily the despair, but they were still scared of the remain of the despair being around, so the angel decided to do something else. He flew over the valley taking all the despair and pain that remains in all sweetie pies' hearts. He wants to take the concept of the pain away from the people so no one has to suffer ever again, especially the hero. This was the last time that the hero ever saws him again.

As months passed, the hero tries his best to forget about him, but with every moment that passed, the pain in his heart grows even more. Until one night, where he couldn't take the pain anymore. He walks in front of The Ruby Pure Heart and made a wish. A selfish wish. "Ruby Pure Heart, I know you took him from me, and I can't forget you for that!" The hero yelled. "But...I miss him so much...I...I don't know what to do now without him anymore..." The hero cried in pain as he fell on his knee with tears falling from his eyes. The tears of the pain of never telling him that he loves him. The hero knows if he made a wish, his soul will belong to The Ruby Pure Heart, but he doesn't care anymore. He just wants to see him again. He wants to feel his embrace once again. "In exchange for...my soul...I wish...I wish to have him again by my side!!!" The hero yelled with all his might toward the Ruby Pure Heart. The Ruby Pure Heart looks deep in his heart and saw all the despair that is he holding back from the world. The Ruby Pure Heart wasn't sure if his wish should be granted, so The Ruby Pure Heart decided to make him do a trial to see if he truly loves the ex-villain. A trial where all his memories will be locked away and he is a force to recollect them to see who is it that he truly loves. A trial of Memories.

"..." Mao Mao was left speechless as he quickly turns to the next page but there was nothing written in there. "This...can't be...true...right?" Mao Mao says as he turns to the next page, but no matter how many pages he turns, it doesn't change the fact that Badgerclops is gone forever. Mao Mao looks at the pages again, hoping that something will trigger his memories back again but nothing happens. No matter how much he stares at the pages, nothing comes to mind about the situation that he is in. He just remembers none of this happening. The horrible pain in his chest took over him again as he begins to rips the pages out from the book. "THIS ISN'T TRUE!!! I KNOW HE IS HERE SOMEWHERE!!!" Mao Mao yells with of all his pain finally coming out to the surface. Mao Mao can't believe it. He knows that Badgerclops is alive somewhere because he saw him in the flower field. Mao Mao got up from the mess that he just made and heads toward the doors. He opens the door with great force. He saw that the sky is pitch black again, and the bright pink color is lighting the sky. He knows what to do now. "I have to destroy that Ruby Pure Heart!" Mao Mao said as he runs out of the barn toward the village, to finally end this trail once and for all.

As he runs across the flower field, he feels the wind tries to push him back but he didn't have time for any of that, so he uses all his strength to beat the wind. As he was fighting the wind, the flowers around him turn from pure white to a dark red color, but Mao Mao didn't care for any of this as he finally makes it to the front of the village. ''None of this is real.'' Mao Mao says as he continues to run pass every place that he had visited before. Everything that was once rotten away begins to twist itself, clashing with its rotten colors with the colors of nature to create a beautiful colorful mess, finally showing its true nature of the world to Mao Mao.

Mao Mao didn't care about what is happening around him, he just wants his Badgerclops back again. As he slowly makes his way toward the Ruby Pure Heart, the buildings of the village begin to crumble apart giving birth to abstract statues that pop out from them. The statues resemble Baderclops and Mao Mao together but Mao Mao didn't care. He knows that the Ruby Pure Heart can't defend itself with physical attacks so it uses mind games on him, but sadly its doesn't work on Mao Mao. After all, he was severely mentally scar beyond repair at this point. Mao Mao finally reaches the bottom of the hill that holds the Ruby Pure Heart, now he just needs to climb it and end this. Mao Mao begins to climb up the hill as he makes his way up. He sees that the heart begins to shine even more brightly blinding him, but he didn't let go of the rocks that hold him in place. 'I am almost there!' Mao Mao said as he continues to climb with his eyes close so the light doesn't completely blind him. As he continues his climbs, memories begin to crawl back to him. The memories of him crying on his bed bunk with his stuff animal beside him. The times where a little blue bat draws a painting of him and Badgerclops together. 'Wait who is that bat? I don't remember meeting anyone else besides Badgerclops in this valley before...right?" Mao Mao just pushes this idea out of his head. "No, Badgerclops comes first then everything else second!" Mao Mao yelled as he finally makes to the top of the Ruby Pure Heart. Mao Mao opens his eyes again and sees the bright pink light shines its brightest. Mao Mao takes out his katana and points it's down on the surface of the Ruby Heart.

"I finally remember everything that you took away from me...I guess my wish never came true in the end..." A tear rolls down his cheek. He held his katana up to the sky. "...I guess I won't ever see him again, but that is alright...It's time to end this, Ruby Pure Heart!!!" Mao Mao yells as he finally stabs the surface with his katana and somehow managing to break the surface of the Ruby Pure Heart. As Mao Mao stands there, the Ruby Pure Heart begins to glow violently as the world around it begins to disappear. Mao Mao could only watch this world begins to disappear into nothingness, and only darkness remains.

Nothing was around him anymore. Mao Mao just curls up in a ball as he begins to cry. "What is going to happen?" Mao Mao cried as he put his paws over his face, trying to shield him away from his mistakes. He was alone again. The only thing is left with him is his thoughts. 'You will never find him again' Mao Mao covers his ears. He doesn't want to hear it, but the thoughts don't care. It makes its way inside his head. 'You want to **** him, don't you?!?' The thought asks him. Mao Mao doesn't want to admit it, but he does miss the warmth of another person. He craves that sweet warm liquid all over him again. "Why do I need to touch something that no longer exists?" Mao Mao couldn't take it anymore. In a moment of absolute despair, he took his katana out and aim it toward his heart. "I can't take this anymore!" Mao Mao yelled as his tears continue to run down his cheek. A world where everything stays the same no matter how many times, he changes something. Everything will always be the same. Mao Mao can't take it anymore, the coldness of being by himself in this forsaken land, the pain of never seeing Badgerclops again, and the emptiness of any life around him. He is just tired of it. He brings the katana closer to his chest. Deep inside his mind, he doesn't want to die. He is afraid of dying and sees nothing but more darkness, but he can't take it anymore. He feels that he will go insane if he stays here thinking more about it. Mao Mao closes his eyes and with the remaining of his strength, Mao Mao held the handle of the katana tighter and was about to end it all, but he stops when he hears a voice calling for him.

"Please Mao Mao, don't do it!" Said a voice with great concern. Mao Mao quickly opens his eyes and sees a bright light in front of him, and come closer to him. "I know how much pain you are in, but please stop! This isn't the answer." Said the calm voice. "...that...voice...I heard it before..." Mao Mao said as his mind begin to play all of his memories that were locked away from him. The memories of joy finally came back to him. The memories of Badgerclops and him spending time together, and the pain of being separated. The light begins to take form into Badgerclops as he reached for Mao Mao's hands and take the katana away from him. Mao Mao was in shock after seeing Badgerclops again. "...Badgerclops?" Mao Mao asked as he slowly brought his paws over Badgerclop's face to see if he is real or not. His face feels so soft around his fingers. Mao Mao continues rubbing his fingers around Badgerclops's fur. "Hey, what are you doing...Stop it...that tickles." Badgerclops said as he grabs Mao Mao's hands away from his face. "It's me, Mao Mao...really," Badgerclops said as he notices that Mao Mao begins to cry more. "Hey, what's wrong, buddy? Why are you crying for?" Badgerclops said in his usual calm voice as he begins to wipes Mao Mao's tears away like how he uses to do when Mao Mao was upset. Mao Mao felt that his heart is going to explode from the joy in any second now, and his body also feels so numb now, free from the pain of being alone for so long. Badgerclops is here by his side again. Mao Mao can't stop crying, he felt so free now. He pushes Badgerclops's claws away and quickly rushes toward Badgerclops and hugs him. He shoves his face deep in Badgerclops's chest as his tears were being soaked by his warm fur. The warmth that radiates from Badgerclops's chest felt so nice in his face once again. Mao Mao continues crying in his chest as Badgerclops just pats his head and tries his best comfort him. As time passes, Mao Mao finally stops crying and he looks at Badgerclops who is just smiling at him.

That sweet smile that always manages to warm his heart. He just wants to hold him forever but he knows that is not possible. After a couple of minutes has passed Badgerclops begins to speak. "...well, it seems time is up...we should be going now," Badgerclops says as he lets go of Mao Mao. "Time to go? Go where?" Mao Mao asks as he continues to hold Badgerclops's claw with great force. He doesn't want to let go. He has been alone for so long, the feeling of being isolated is something that Mao Mao doesn't want to feel ever again. Badgerclops only looks at him before offering his other free claw to Mao Mao. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting, now do we?" Badgerclops says as a bright light appears behind him. Mao Mao nods his head. "Ok, I am ready." He says as he takes Badgerclops's other free claw and both of them begin walking toward the light. Mao Mao feels so safe again with Badgerclops by his side. As they get closer to the light, Mao Mao can feel the warmth that Badgerclops gives him. With all his memories back, he finally remembers why he has fallen for him. As they were about to reach the light, Badgerclops stops and looks at Mao Mao again. "Are you sure that you are ready?" He asks in a caring voice. Mao Mao just looks ahead to the light and nods his head. "Yes, I will not run away from my fears anymore, because you are be by my side. I feel that I can do anything now." Mao Mao says as he turns to face Badgerclops. Badgerclops was about to cry all hear that. "Ok then, Let's go together," Badgerclops says as both of them hold their hands together and begin to disappear into the warm light.

"I promise you that I will never let you go again, Badgerclops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify something first, during the story I censor a word but I did for a specific reason. The word is up to interpretation, but I will help a bit. The words that can fit in the line are love, fuck, and kill. These words can change the mood of the whole scene. Anyway, if anyone has any questions about the lore or the story so far, ask me and I will try my best to answer it.


	4. The ending of a tragedy

The sleepy afternoon sky was beginning to wake up from its deep slumber. The angel notices this and quickly begins to paint the whole flower field with the warm orange colors from the afternoon sky. He uses the light wind around him as a paintbrush for this beautiful artwork for the heavens. As the angel continues with his artwork, the pure white clouds begin to appear around his face. As he tries to get them away, he didn’t notice that he dips his paintbrush in some dark hue from the forest below him. The angel blew the pure white clouds into the sunset causing them to turn into a pink-ish color. He finally pushes the now pink soaked clouds into the sky, making them disappears into the orange filled sky. The angel sighs as he went back to work on his painting. He stops as he notices that his brush is now cover in some black hue. The angel stares at the paint, “Am I forgetting something important today?” As soon as he said that, a bright pink light begins to glow far away in the distance. “Oh, how could I forget that!” The angel said as he begins to fly toward the light’s direction. 

As the angel was getting closer to the light, he notices the tiny valley below him. The valley was cover in all type of colorful hues. It seems that everyone is preparing for his return as well. The sweetie pies have been busy all day since yesterday for their hero great return. Everyone is excited, but the one who is most excited is a small blue bat. She couldn’t believe that she will see them again after all this time. The day when Badgerclops disappears, it destroys her heart, but the one who suffer his lost the most was Mao Mao. He became unstable around everyone, and starting to kill all the monster around the valley merciless, and its scared her. She never seems him this way before, and then one day he also disappears, leaving her behind. She was alone again, without a family. She was scared again and things only got worse from there on. She lives in the house on the hill all by herself but after a horrible storm destroys the last thing that reminds her of her true family. She was left to face the whole world by herself again. When she was about to lose all hope, a loving couple appear to her rescue and save her from falling into despair. It's been a whole year after the incident, she loves her new family, but she truly missed her real family. She thought that she will never see them again but that all change when the king announces out of nowhere that the hero and the angel will be coming back to the valley. Everyone went nuts with this information and begin to plan a great festival for their return. 

Everything was finally done and ready to go as the bells begins to rings through the whole valley. All the sweetie pies begin to quickly gather around the water fountain in the center of the valley. “Hey Benny, can we get nearer to the front?” The small bat asks as she climbs on top of the yellow dog’s head. The dog just nods as he begins to move closer to the front, so the small bat can see better. “Thank you, Benny.” The bat says as she begins to watch the fountain with great focus, but nothing happens. She sighs, but she doesn’t want to give up yet. She continues to stares at the fountain, but the whispers begin to surround her as she tries to focus, its getting annoying now. She was about to yell at them, but then everyone went dead silence as the water fountain begins to shake. She quickly looks back at the fountain as it begins to rise up to the sky. 

The water fountain continues to rise up toward the afternoon sky, and stops in front of the Ruby Pure heart. The heart statue in the middle of the fountain slowly open up to reveal a bed with a black cat sleeping on it. The bed was cover in white rose on its outer edges with a red rose on the black cat’s hands. The Ruby Pure Heart starts to shines its bright light over the black cat. As the light continues to shine over him, a brighter light appears up from the top of the Ruby Pure Heart. “Don’t worry anymore, Mao Mao. I am here now.” said the light as it came closer to Mao Mao. The voice sounds so sweet and caring. This causes Mao Mao to open his eye and seeing an angel that has come down from heaven only for him. It was Badgerclops. He looks so majestic with his beautiful angel wings. He was not wearing his eyepatch anymore because his right eye was completely healed, and his whole left arm was also healed. As he got closer to Mao Mao, and he notices that Badgerclops’s eyes are clear blue again. “...Badgerclops...” Mao Mao says weakly. He was completely in awe to see Badgerclops in his new form. “It’s ok, now we’ll always be together from now on.” Badgerclops says as he tries his best to hold back his tears. “Yes, we will...” Mao Mao says as he closes his eyes again as Badgerclops got closer to him. Badgerclops was about to hold Mao Mao’s hands but Mao Mao beat him to it. He quickly grabs him by his hand first with great force. This catches Badgerclops off guard. “Mao Mao?” He asks as Mao Mao tightening his grip on the badger’s wrist. “…I finally got you...” Mao Mao says as the water of the fountain starts to pours out and begins to cover the village’s ground below. 

The sweetie pies are surprise to see the water of the fountain starting to cover the ground around them. “Hey, is that supposed to happen?” Someone asks. The small blue bat knows that something isn’t right. ‘They should be here by now. What are they doing up there?’ As she continues to think about the situation, a horrible feeling crawl into her heart. “No, not this feeling again.” she says as she flies up and starts yelling at the crowd. “Everyone!!! Get out of here!!!” She yells as the water of the fountain begins to turn into bright flames. Everyone begins to panic and fleeing away from the flames. 

“Mao Mao, please let go of me.” Badgerclops said trying his best to break from Mao Mao’s hold over him. As he continues to struggle, he hears people screaming. He quickly looks down at the valley and notices that everything is in flames. “NO!!!” Badgerclops yells as he continues to to struggle. Mao Mao continues to have his eyes close as he hears the scream of the people below him. This cause Mao Mao to smile. The red rose on Mao Mao's paws begins to wraps itself around Mao Mao’s and Badgerclops’s wrist together causing them to tangle with the rose, trapping Badgerclop even more. “Why are you doing this, Mao Mao!!!” Badgerclops yells but the only respond that he got, is the white flowers around the bed begins to wraps itself around his whole body. The flowers begin to bring him closer to Mao Mao. “What...is this? Desire? Insatiability? No...it can’t be...” Badgerclops couldn’t finish his sentence as the white flowers wrap around his neck and causing him to go unconscious with the lack of air. Mao Mao finally opens his eyes again. His once bright emerald eyes is now dull and lifeless. 

He looks down at the valley and see that everyone left to the woods to escape from the flames that have claim the whole valley. He sees a small blue bat far in the distance. She looks back at him with tears on her eyes, but he didn’t care. He just shakes his head no as the small blue bat was grab by a yellow dog and runs toward the wood with everyone else. Mao Mao turn to face Badgerclops again. He opens his arm wide as Badgerclops slowly and gracefully fell into them. “I told you, Badgerclops...” Mao Mao says as Badgerclops is finally in his embrace. He holds him tightly in his arm. “I promised you that I will never let you go again, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao says as the Ruby Pure Heart’s bright light engulfed them both and the whole burning village into the unknown. 

Mao Mao doesn’t have to opens his eyes because he knows where he is at. He is in the depths of the darkness again. He curls up in a ball as the darkness begins to close around him. Its tries to suffocate him with his thoughts of what he just did to the valley and Badgerclops. The memories of his dad being abusive to him, the times where he was rude to Badgerclops for being lazy and the lies that he told everyone in the valley about him being a great hero. As the darkness was about to surround him, he finally realizes what he truly is. A selfish and useless person. He is truly a nobody in this world. The darkness has finally close around him. Everything seems to be lost, until he suddenly springs out of the darkness. As Mao Mao pass through the darkness shell trapping him. Black beautiful crow wings appear from his back. Mao Mao begins to fly with his new wings. He stops as he notices that he has something important to do. He reaches his hand into the clouds of the darkness below him. He feels the smooth texture of the mountains, the coldness of the sea, and the heat of the burning valley. “Bingo!” Mao Mao yells as he brings his hand out and holding the tiny Ruby Pure Heart in his hands. “It looks like my wish did come true in the end.” Mao Mao says as he begins to play with the tiny Ruby Pure Heart with his fingers. “Well, it seems that I don’t need you anymore. He is finally mine and if you stay around, he will remember what happens, sooo...” Mao Mao says as he places the tiny Ruby Pure Heart into his mouth. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt, I promise.” He says as a great smile appear in his face. The tiny Ruby Pure Heart begins to glow violently, but Mao Mao didn’t care as he bite down with all his strength causing the Ruby Pure Heart to shatter in his mouth. Some of the pieces falls down into the darkness below him. Mao Mao just rolls his eyes as he spits out a mess of pink and red into his hands. He only smiles at this as he closes his hands together and a bright pink glow appear inside his hands. He opens them up again and a small heart-shaped pin appears. Mao Mao toss it up, high above him. As the pin begins to slowly falls, Mao Mao uses his claws and breaks the pin with just one hit. The pin shatters as a cold light appears and consumers Mao Mao and the darkness around him into the unknown. 

“Thank you, Ruby Pure Heart for granting my wish.” 


	5. The true ending of a tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything is the same.”

That is the only thing that the young black cat says as he looks around his surroundings. The moon is slowly rising to its rightful place and shines upon a flower field in the middle of the forest. The flower field was large enough to cover the whole forest with its beautiful orange colors. This creates a beautiful scene of peace. The young black cat stood there in the middle of the field being bathed with flower petals that are being blown by the cold wind, but the cat doesn't feel cold at all. That is because he is wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose on his suit pocket. He begins to play with his red tie, careful as to not damage the small heart-shaped pin on it.

The wind begins a slow dance with the orange flower petals with the young black cat in the middle of it. The young black cat could only watch in great awe as the beautiful display plays around him. He sees how the flower petals bump into each other and he also sees how one of the flower petals starts to gracefully float down to his head. He grabs the flower petal that was about to lay down on his head. He looks at it, it was so small and fragile around his hand. He continues to look at it as a small smile appears in his face. He feels nothing but happiness.

The tiny crickets around him were starting to sing an unknown medley that only the moon can understand. The medley was very sweet and smooth to his ear but he can’t understand the meaning behind it. The sweet medley makes him feel something deep inside of him, a feeling that will never leave him alone. The orange flowers start to rise, trying their best to reach for the star-filled sky. The lifeless trees are trying their best to keep up with the harsh wind in its cold dance.

Everything was peaceful as the young black cat continues to play with the flower petal in his hand. He has been waiting for a long time for this night. He continues to lose himself in his thoughts until the forest begins to shakes and gives birth to a large badger wearing a white tuxedo suit. The young black cat notices him and begins walking toward him. The young badger only stands still as the young black cat gets nearer to him. The young cat notices that the badger has a white rose on his suit pocket, and no pins attach to his also white tie. He was also wearing an eye patch on his right eye and his whole left arm was robotic. When the black cat finally reaches him, the wind starts to die down and the cricket stops their singing to the moon.

Everything was silent. The cat just kept smiling as he let go of the flower petal and grabs the badger’s hands. The young badger looks away as a bright blush appears in his cheeks. The black cat notices this and also looks away with a light blush. He just shakes his head a bit and guides the young badger toward the middle of the flower field. When they got there, the cat stops and looks up to the badger. The badger has his eye close; this makes the cat a bit sad. The cat begins to think of a way to make the badger open his eye to this beautiful world. A world where they both can be happy forever. An idea pops up in his mind. He begins to make some small and slow dance move. The badger notices this weird action, as the cat continues his slow dance in front of his badger. The badger was confused but he slowly begins to follow the cat’s moves, and shortly after that, both of them were dancing under the moonlight. The cat begins to smile because he never had this much fun with the badger before. As the cat continues the dance with his cheerful smile in his face, the badger opens his eye to look at him. The badger’s eye no longer shows life in them, the only thing its show is despair.

As the cat pulls away from the badger, he begins to do a slow spin toward the middle of the flower field. He fails to notice that the badger has opened his eye only for him. The cat finally stops under the moon and did a slow bow under the moon. The cat looks so majestic with the moonlight that bathed in his dark beautiful fur. The badger could only watch with great awe. The cat got up from his bow and looks at his badger who is just staring at him during the whole thing, his eye was close again. The cat just shakes his head a bit and walks toward his badger and grab his hands again. “I think it's time for us to go home now, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao says with great pain in his chest. Badgerclops only nod as both of them begins to walk away from the peaceful flower field into the dark infested woods.

The walk back to the city was silent and awkward. Mao Mao continues to walk ahead of Badgerclops. He is really upset at Badgerclops for not saying something back there. He wants to prove his love to him, but he isn’t saying anything about it. Badgerclops continues to look around his surroundings, he doesn't remember been here before. Badgerclops was about to ask Mao Mao where they are at, but then Mao Mao rises one of his paws up to silence him. “Do you remember any of this?” Mao Mao asks as he continues his way deeper into the woods. “...I don’t...remember anything...sorry...” Badgerclops answers in a whisper as he begins to pick up his pace to catch up with Mao Mao. His answer causes Mao Mao to do a fist with his paws. “This was the first place that we visited together as partners.” Mao Mao says angrily as the trees around them begin to block the moonlight from entering into their view. “...oh...” Badgerclops says as he looks down in shame for forgetting something so important.

They continue their walk in silence. Badgerclops feels that something is off but he doesn't know what it is. “We are almost there.” Mao Mao says as the rotten trees begin to be replaced by tall and bright streetlights. “Have we been here before?” Badgerclops asks as he feels that he is about to remember something important. “Yes, this is where you save me for the first time.” Mao Mao answers as he put one of his paws in his chest. All of his feelings are clashing inside of him, he doesn’t know what he is doing anymore. ‘I am doing this for both of us, for our happiness.’ Mao Mao thought to himself. “No... something is wrong” Badgerclops says as he stops walking. “I am not supposed to be here, so why...” Badgerclops looks up to the night sky. The night sky begins to change into a mess of colors as Badgerclops’s eyepatch falls down to the ground as it reveals his completely healed eye underneath it. “So why...am I here...” Badgerclops says in a hypnotic state as he continues to stare into the sky with his eyes turns from yellow into a deep-sea blue. Badgerclops was about to remember everything until a pair of arms wrap around him.

Mao Mao was holding Badgerclops back with all his might. “Please don’t abandon me, Badgerclops!” Mao Mao yells with tears in his eyes. “Mao Mao...let go of me!” Badgerclops yells as he tries to push Mao Mao away from him, but Mao Mao wouldn’t let go of him. “Please, don’t go!” Mao Mao cry out as an idea came into his mind. He moves his paws to Badgerclops’s face and brings his face closer to his. “Mao Mao, what are you doi-” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he feels something warm in his lips. It was Mao Mao kissing him. The kiss was soft and warm but also passionate and desperate. They continue to kiss as the colorful sky went back into the star-filled night sky. Mao Mao begins to hold Badgerclops closer in order to deepen the kiss. Badgerclops was caught off guard by this action, but then he relaxes a bit as his eyes turn from blue into yellow again. They continue to kiss until Mao Mao break from the kiss for air. He looks at the ground and notices Badgerclops’s eyepatch. He picks it up and looks at Badgerclops. His right eye was damaged so he ties the eyepatch back in its place as Badgerclops begins to blush. When Mao Mao was finishing tying the eyepatch back, he kisses Badgerclops on the cheek. Badgerclops touches where Mao Mao kisses him on the cheek. Mao Mao backs away a bit to fully see Badgerclops. “I knew it... you look more adorable this way.” Mao Mao says with tears begins to fall from his eyes as the moonlight shines upon them.

What is love? It’s having your name called by someone. It’s when someone is thinking of you. But the angel alone cannot have any of this. A black cat took pity on the angel, so with a sinful kiss, the black cat erases the memories of the angel and kidnapped him to Earth from Heaven. Now the badger forgot that he is an angel and the cat remembers that he is a demon. Now the both of them live happily together under the shattered moon of their twisted love.

“Well, that is the end of the story, kids.” The old blue bat says as she closes the book. “What! Is that really how the story ended?!?” A small black kitten yell as he gets up from the ground. “Well...I think it was a great love story...” A small badger says as he places his claws together. “What do you mean it was a great love story?” The small kitten says as he pinches the badger’s cheeks with a little force, so he doesn't hurt the badger. “Hey, stop that!” The small badger says as he gets the kitten’s paws away from his cheeks. “Now, kids. Settle down.” The old bat says as the kitten sits down beside the badger again. “Come on, Grandma Adorabat. Please read us another story.” The black kitten says as he jumps up and down. “Yeah, Mrs. Adorabat. Please read us another story.” The small badger also says as he looks at the old bat with his blue eyes to convince her to read another story to them. “Fine, I will. But after this one, I want both of you to go to sleep, ok?” The old bat says as she gets up from her chair and begins to look for another book. “Ok.” The kitten and badger say at the same time. The old bat just nods after hearing the answer as she finally finds another book to read. ‘Maybe one day, I hope to see you both again...Mao Mao and Badgerclops’ The old blue bat thought to herself as she sits down again, and begins to read the beginning of a new story to the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of memories of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I will repost the rest of the chapters later since I am debating if I should rewrite them...not sure yet. Also again, if you want to read the rest of this fanfic, check out my wattpad (shame plugging...I know) anyway I hope you have a great day.


End file.
